


Coffee Break

by Cott



Category: Layton Brothers: Mystery Room, Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gen, Lucifendi fluff, Too much coffee is bad for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cott/pseuds/Cott
Summary: Lucy had a little bit more coffee than she should have. Alfendi intervenes.





	Coffee Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [call-me-rucy on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=call-me-rucy+on+tumblr).



> Part 2 of my gift to @call-me-rucy on tumblr for the LB:MR Secret Santa 2017.

“Prof! Prof!”

“Baker-oof!”

Alfendi was squeezed the life out of his form by a giggling Lucy. She spun him around, ignoring Alfendi’s half-strangled pleas to let him down. However, when her eyes landed on a lone board in the corner of the room, she let go of Alfendi and ran over to it, causing the Inspector to land rather hard on his behind.

“Ooooh, Prof, when did you split yourself?”

“What? I didn’t-”

“Placid Prof, is there summat up with you?”

Lucy wasn’t hearing him at all, enthralled in talking to the inanimate wood. Those were some definite signs of confusion and hallucinations. What could have initiated this reaction in her?

“Baker, you’ve overdosed.”

“Nowt that could meck me high here, Potty Prof!” Lucy almost sang while she pranced around the room. Alfendi spied Dustin and Sniffer outside the glass pane in the door; both were gesturing at the hyperactive Constable, trying to convey their own confusion. Shutting them out, he concentrated on the reasons why his trusted partner would act like this. She wasn’t one to do drugs; had she received caffeine well before?

“Baker, when did you go to sleep yesterday?”

“Who needs sleep? I’m peeerfectly fine right now, don’t you worry, Prof!”

Well, that question wasn’t going to fly. Alfendi considered other ones he could slip her.

“How many cups of coffee did you drink last night?”

Lucy seemed to be deep in thought over that one. “Hmm… Lemme seee… Five? No, six? I dunno! Is that water? I kinda feel thirsty now.”

That did it. Alfendi decided he would take matters into his own hand and lifted her up, gently setting her on the bed he kept in the small room joint to his office. Then, he raided the small fridge in the room, retrieving several bananas and bars of chocolate, accompanied by a bottle of milk. Finally, he locked the door, just in case an incompetent dullard decided to barge in.

“Here. These’ll help you calm down.”

“I don’t  _ need- _ ”

Alfendi unwrapped the first bar of chocolate and broke a piece off, effectively silencing Lucy, whose eyes were locked on the sweet. He fed her the food slowly, deviating between solid food and liquid substance. Lucy began to relax as the food entered her digestive system, eventually curling up with her head on Alfendi’s lap and sighing with content, a quilt covering her body. As she fell silent, he felt obliged to ask her the reason why she ended up with caffeine overdose.

“What in the name of puzzles were you doing last night? Baker, your self-control is better than this.”

“…Mmmm…”

“What?”

Alfendi looked down to see Lucy dozing, mouth half open and looking peaceful in her food-induced drowsy state. Shaking his head, he tried to replace his leg with a pillow with careful hands. However, apparently Lucy was not quite asleep yet, as her heand got a hold on his arm, immobilizing the limb.

“Baker? Baker, let go, there’s another case we have to solve today.”

“…Just this time…”

Lucy’s grip got tighter after that. Alfendi gave up after that and settled down next to her, stroking her hair with gentle hands.

After all, he could also use a short break.


End file.
